Recently, introducing visual line information of a scheduled wearer into design of spectacle lenses has been proposed in order to provide spectacle lenses more suitable for a customer (a scheduled wearer or a subject). A specific design method for such spectacle lenses is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4942661B (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1).
However, the design method described in patent document 1 is based on the premise that a scheduled wearer is supposed to wear spectacle lenses when measurement of visual lines is performed. Therefore, a problem that the design method is not able to support a scheduled wearer of naked eyes is pointed out.